


Share Your Love (With Me)

by kmswrites



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, Slow Burn Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Slow Dancing, i'm so soft for them always, their slow burn love has reached its peak, we deserve supercorp endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22916425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmswrites/pseuds/kmswrites
Summary: 'Lena was just so good, so extraordinary, and Kara wanted to tell her that she loved her... right now.'ORA 100th episode timeline we were robbed of.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 12
Kudos: 261





	Share Your Love (With Me)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's been a hot minute since I've written for Supercorp, but here we are: episode 100 brought it out of me lmao.
> 
> The title of this comes from Aretha Franklin's Share Your Love With Me. If you wish to listen to it when you see this * symbol (as I basically wrote this to that song), go for it, otherwise happy reading :)

Dinner had been absolutely delicious. The three-course Italian feast that Kara had spent all afternoon preparing and cooking for Lena and herself went off without a hitch. They’d shared a bottle of wine over dinner, conversation and laughter flowing freely as they dined, and after Kara cleaned everything up lightning fast, the next record dropped on Kara’s player as they sat down on the couch.

Opening a second bottle of red to breathe as they nursed the last of their glasses, Lena was telling Kara about her latest renewable household energy plan that she’d been working on all week between meetings, endless emails and exhausting phone calls.

Bathed in the soft, warm light from the few candles and strands of twinkly lights hung up around the apartment, Kara leaned back into the couch, watching Lena talk so passionately about her work, as she slowly twisted her wine glass in her dexterous hands. It was then that Kara realized just how much Lena talked about her work and not enough about herself or what she wanted.

It pained Kara as that realization hit her like a tonne of bricks. Sure, Lena did want for things, but they mostly involved work, or idiots she had to deal with, or another scotch as she went over paperwork at home.. work things. Did she want to vacation in the Maldives for three weeks, or to buy a pair of Louboutins that weren’t for work and just because she could? Did she want an entire weekend off - without bringing any paperwork home - to lounge about in her favorite pjs and binge whatever shows she wanted? Kara would never know and all Kara wanted to do, was to give everything to Lena that she could ever want, no matter what it was, and in the whole time she’d known the youngest Luthor; to be what Lena wanted the most out of anything in the world, was what Kara wanted the most for her too.

Kara just wanted Lena to know that she is absolutely, and completely, _loved._

What Kara wanted was another story. She wanted to fly to Thailand and pick up some pad-Thai for dinner from this hole-in-the-wall family restaurant that was Lena’s favourite just because she’d had a rough day and Kara wanted to cheer her up. She wanted to be the person that Lena came home to every night and ate with and watched movies with and made love to. She wanted to be person that took care of Lena on her lunch break because her day had been so stressful and Lena needed that release to get out of her work mind for just a moment and to know that she’s gonna be okay. Kara wanted to be the one that stood up in front of everyone and declared how she felt about Lena for the rest of their lives.

She just wanted to be the person that Lena _loved._

Love.

Whenever Lena rarely spoke of it, she remembers the love her mother had for her before the Luthors adopted her. She talks fondly of the older boy who became her brother, how he taught her chess and never let her win until she beat him every time. She spoke of her father, Lionel, and how he doted upon her whenever he had the chance before his untimely death. And she spoke of Lillian. Of how cold, callous, and calculated she was with every word, every look and every ruthless little thing she did to make Lena the finest and most relentless Luthor that she could be for the Luthor name.

It saddened Kara that, underneath all of the trauma Lena had experienced growing up in the Luthor family, delivered from the cold, unforgiving hands and vicious, vicious words of Lillian Luthor, there was a woman built of steely resolve who did everything she could to protect herself from being loved and, in turn, to prevent herself from loving another so that she didn’t get hurt from the agonizing pain of losing them in any way.

Kara _ached_ for Lena to let Kara love her with every fiber of her Kryptonian being because she already _did._

She felt that love for Lena with every glance that they shared over their twice-weekly lunches in Lena’s office. She felt it burn achingly deep for Lena every time she saw those red bottoms click away and punish the ground below her every step as she strode with power and commanded every pair of eyes on her wherever she went. She felt her heart swoon at every time Lena sent over a box of donuts and a coffee to CatCo for Kara just… _because_ … and she felt it right now, swirling vibrantly in her whole chest, as Lena talked passionately about her work and what good that this new project could do for others.

Lena was just so good, so _extraordinary,_ and Kara wanted to tell her that she loved her...

Right now.

Taking another sip of the rich red wine that was slowly emptying in her glass, and feeling the fine tannins coat her tongue as she swallowed it, Kara focused back on to the incredible woman in front of her. Dressed down and makeup-free in a loose t-shirt, jeans, and fuzzy socks, Lena kept on talking about her project and what it entailed; what funds she needed, how many projects she needed to finish to begin this one… she just never stopped working, even whilst trying to relax and have a rare Saturday night off. 

Kara eyed Lena again, watching the CEO as she leaned forward to place her wine glass on the table. Doing the same, Kara grabbed the open bottle of wine and poured them both a few fingers each to the widest point of the glass; letting the wine breathe even more in their glasses. As she put the bottle back on the coffee table, she went to give Lena her glass and, instead of finding her gesturing as she was talking, Kara found her gently swaying on the couch with her eyes closed and a light, content smile on her face; like she didn’t have a single care in the world.

It struck Kara and took her aback at how serene and relaxed Lena looked caught in her moment. She smiled and watched Lena sway; jade green eyes slowly opening as the song finished and a brief moment of silence washed over them before the next song began.

“What?” Lena asked, smiling, as Kara sat there and watched her, putting Lena’s glass back on the table.

“Nothing, really. You just looked so content swaying away. I-I didn’t want to disturb you.” Kara replied, her own smile still etched on her soft face.

Looking away with a smile as bashful shyness washed over her, Lena leaned forward to grab her glass off the coffee table, but instead of a room temperature wine glass, her hand met Kara’s own as the notes of Share Your Love With Me* began to fill the air around them.

“Will you dance with me?” Kara asked, her thumb rubbing softly across Lena’s knuckles as she began to stand.

“Okay.” Lena answered, the soft reply delivered with that still-bashful smile as she stood up and followed the Kryptonian, hand in hand, to the generous amount of space between Kara’s living area and kitchen.

Kara turned around and gently pulled Lena into her; spinning her once as she did so, and coaxed her hand to her chest, resting their grasped hands just above her heart, and slipped her right hand around Lena’s waist to the small of her back.

“Is this okay?” Kara murmured softly as their foreheads met and Lena’s left hand came to rest on Kara’s bicep.

“Yes.” Lena breathed out as Kara began to slowly sway back and forth.

Warm light shimmered in the air around them as they slowly danced, moving together as if they’d been doing so since the day they met in Lena’s office. It always made Kara’s heart burst at how much of an impact Lena had had on her that fateful day - and every day since - with gratitude to Rao washing over her love-filled heart as she thanked her sun god for blessing her with a love she had never known until that day.

That day crossed her mind yet again as she held Lena; pulling her in just a little bit closer as she heard Lena’s heartbeat speed up. Taking a deep, calming breath as she tried to slow her own heart rate, Kara began speaking; hoping that what she about to tell Lena would come out the way she wanted.

“Lena, we’ve been friends - best friends - for a long time now. In that time, we’ve had what feels like a lifetime of ups and downs and we’ve overcome every single one of them, coming out stronger together on the other side every time. We’ve shared laughter, countless lunches, dinners… tears… and with every problem and trial we’ve ever faced, every moment we’ve had together makes fighting for us even more worth it. 

What we have, I’ve never shared with another being before - human or alien - and to me, it feels like magic. It feels like everything is on fire with electricity, like everything around us twinkles and hums with this energy that just radiates through every echo of laughter, every moment of joy, and it hits me square in chest every time - exactly where your hand is right now.

Now, I know you and you know me, and I know you don’t want for much except for nothing but to do good in this world, but I know you deserve - in every way imaginable - to be loved just as fiercely as you would love someone in return. You deserve to be loved wholly, completely without restraint, and without any conditions or expectations… unconditionally in every way.

I know that it pains you to talk of love and what it’s done to you, however I know in my heart of hearts that the next time, if you chose to do so, opening up your heart to let someone in will be different because, with everything that I am… I love you, Lena. I am completely and utterly in love with you and everything that makes you who are.

I love your passion and insatiable need to use everything available to you to help humans and aliens coexist together, to use those tools to make better the world. I love you at your saddest when what your family has done to you makes you feel blue and angry and overwhelmed. I love you when that twinkle of joy flickers in your beautiful eyes for a just second and then radiates throughout your entire demeanor as you’ve solved your current work problem. I love you when you fall asleep watching movies with me and I carry you to bed, making sure you’re safe and warm before I rest. I love you when you see me walk into your office and you smile, breathing a sigh of relief at finally taking a break from work… and knowing that it was me who made you smile like that.

I could go on, but I would be here for a lifetime telling you all the things I love about you, but at the end of it all, I just love you, Lena. I don’t expect for you to love me in return in any way because I know how much you protect yourself from wanting to be hurt any more than you already have been, and if keeping you in my life as a friend is all that you want, I will give it to you in every way that I can… in every way that you deserve.

I love you, Lena, and I just wanted you to know that.” Kara finished, still swaying in the brief silence around them as the next song began playing.

Kara heard Lena’s heartbeat escalate and flutter as Lena’s hand let go of Kara’s and she pushed it flat against her chest, right over the top of her heart. Kara laid her own over the top of Lena’s and they kept dancing like that; slowly, caught in their own moment as candlelight flickered and music played, with nothing else around them, until Lena spoke.

“All my life, love has been used against me, even when my father doted upon me. It was used by Lillian to punish me, and even Lex used his own love for me against me in the end too. It was always a tool; a construct to be wielded ferociously and without forethought or regret... regardless of who it hurt. It always ended up hurting me and with time, I built my walls and my boxes to imprison what little love I had left, and to keep anyone else’s love out; no matter who it was.

I told Jack I loved him, but that was a futile attempt to keep him or to prove to myself at the time that maybe I could love another and look how that turned out. I told James I loved him too, but again, and I know this for certain, that I used it as a believable excuse to justify why I traded the Bruno Mannheim information in exchange for dropping his Guardian indictment. He called my bluff and said that that’s not what love is and I believed him. So I ended it and packed it all away, putting it back on the shelf where it belonged.

But over the course of time, over the course of our friendship, what I didn’t count on - or realize for that matter - is that you began to slowly take down my fortified walls and you began unpacking my boxes with me. You slowly opened them, one a time, and you gently coaxed the parts of me out of them that I thought were locked away forever.

You showed me that a friendship is completely unconditional, though they do come with their ups and downs that we’ve both taken on together and we’ve come out the other side of every one of them; stronger together. You showed me how to embrace the parts of myself that were long gone, or that I thought weren’t good enough for anyone because that’s all I’d ever known. You taught me what it felt like to be validated and to be genuinely heard when something had upset me in any way, and not to lock it away without a second thought like I used to.

But most of all, you taught me, showed me, and told me every day in a multitude of different little ways that you loved me for _me;_ that I am completely worthy and deserving of love, and you taught me how to return that love. Even though I might not be good at it, or it might not be the best way that I know how, but you did; you gave me that back. You make me feel completely loved without it being used and wielded against me for the sake of a hidden agenda or to hurt me in any way. I’ve never had that in my life before and to be able to let someone in and to not be used or manipulated in any way… it’s just amazing, Kara; you’re amazing! You’ve given me so much and enriched my life to the point where I can never repay you for the priceless gifts you’ve given me.

You’ve given me my soul back.

But now knowing what it feels like to be loved and especially to be able to slowly love again, I need you know that that love I feel, it’s all for you. I love you, Kara - irrevocably - and I what I want, is to love you, _all_ of you, in all of your forms, for the rest of our lives.” Lena finished, pulling away from where her forehead rested against Kara’s; her jade green eyes quickly finding the cosmic sapphire in front of her.

Music still played as they stopped dancing, piano twinkling as the candlelight danced in their place. Moving her hand from on top of Lena’s to her face, Kara cupped Lena’s cheek and brushed away the beginnings of a tear as Lena looked up at her, waiting patiently for Kara to say or do something.

“You love me too?” Kara asked.

“I do. I love you, Kara; more than I’ll ever be able to say.” Lena replied, her smile lighting up her face at the finality of her admission and the journey she’d been on with Kara to get there.

“Rao, I love you too, Lena.” Kara said, her own smile splitting her face open with pure happiness as she eyed the woman she held in front of her.

“May I kiss you? Because I feel like we’ll both combu-.” Kara was cut off as Lena pushed up on to her tip-toes and met Kara’s parted lips with her own.

It was soft and cautious at first as they melded together. Heads then tilted and lips began dancing to their own tune as their kiss deepened; Lena’s arms wrapped around Kara’s shoulders and Kara’s wrapped around Lena’s waist. There was nothing hurried or desperate about it; they simply poured every ounce of love they had into it.

After all, they’d already waited four years; a moment longer to completely savour their first kiss was nothing when they had the rest of their lives to spend together.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me, [@kmsdraws,](https://twitter.com/kmsdraws) on Twitter about Supercorp and how they're endgame.


End file.
